Retirement Party
Retirement Party is the 16th episode of Rails of Highland Valley and is the Season 3 finale. Plot The state of Pennsylvania has many different passenger services, from the SEPTA and NJT commuter services on the east side to the Light Rail trains in Pittsburgh to the tourist railroads. But like most other states, Pennsylvania has Amtrak service. Mr. Morrison is an Amtrak conductor who has been working many years. He grew up in Front Royal, VA and often saw Southern Railway trains passing by. He would later move to Richmond and start working with the SCL, later Seaboard System and CSX. He would stay with CSX for a few more years before moving to Pennsylvania and transferring to Conrail. He became popular among engines before he transferred to Amtrak in 1997 where he's stayed since. However, he's getting old and might be retiring soon. One day, Lily (Amtrak) brings the Pennsylvanian into Philadelphia, which has Mr. Morrison on board. The train has an engine change, where an AEM-7 takes over for the rest of the trip to New York City. Another evening, Christian arrives in Pittsburgh with the Pennsylvanian. He is shocked when Mr. Morrison tells him that he is pending retirement. When he arrives at Highland Valley, he tells Nicholas and Matthew, who are almost ready to take their train to Baltimore, MD. Nicholas tells Christian that he needs to jog up his memory before they can discuss Mr. Morrison. The next morning, Lily makes her morning station stop with the Lake Shore Limited, where she meets Shawn, Josiah, Zach, Lilim, and Michael. Josiah and Lily have also heard about Mr. Morrison, so a discussion begins. After Lily departs, they mention Doug and wonder when they'll see him again, because his human self is a retired Amtrak engineer and like Mr. Morrison, also worked for SCL and CSX. Lilim finds out that Doug is taking the northbound Silver Meteor to Washington D.C. with Justin (Amtrak). Both have already heard about Mr. Morrison. The next day, Nicholas, Ely, and Lily visit Matt, Dakota, Terry, Barry (CSX), and Michael (CSX) at Industrial Wasteland. Waidy, Adam, Lilie, Larry, and Neville are also there, as they are discussing Mr. Morrison. Nicholas, Ely, Lily, Dakota, Barry, and Michael also remember him. Neville later leaves to take the California Zephyr (only to be dismayed when he finds out he has to trail behind Marty), and before long, Matt, Trey, Dakota, Terry, Barry, and Michael leave to take their train to Collier Yard in Petersburg, VA. But after they leave, Dave arrives and orders Nicholas, Lily, and Ely to leave. Later on, Nicholas has to take a train to Allentown with Kara and Will. When they pass the Highland Valley station, Lilim tells Kara to check her cab when she arrives. She does that later on, but the envelope says "Do not open until you get back to Highland Valley". Because Kara isn't going straight back to Highland Valley with Nicholas and Will, she leaves them to it. The next morning, Nicholas and Will open the envelope and find out that they were invited to Mr. Morrison's retirement party in Philadelphia. They see Mr. Edwards on the platform, who is waiting for the Capitol Limited with Mr. Morrison as the conductor. When the train arrives, Mr. Edwards and Mr. Morrison have a conversation while Mr. Edwards remembers other times he would have a small talk with Mr. Morrison on his runs. After the Capitol Limited leaves the station, Nicholas and Will show Mr. Edwards the invitation, which he is aware of. But Mike, Adam, and Marie (KCS) had been spying on them for Neville. They report back to him about Mr. Morrison having a party. Adam decides to go back at noon to find out who all is invited. At noon, he goes back and asks Kevin (NS) if he was invited, but Kevin doubts it. Adam also asks if Nicholas is taking the Mon Line or the Pittsburgh Line through Pittsburgh. After Kevin tells him that Nicholas was using the Pittsburgh Line, Adam decides that this was a waste of time. Two days later, Mr. Morrison is on his last regular day on the job. He is to serve as the conductor on the eastbound Pennsylvanian. Everyone wonders who will be taking the Pennsylvanian. Michael knows it won't be Neville, as he had a paint accident in Philadelphia. Marie then arrives and tells the engines that Ray got the job of taking Mr. Morrison's last train. Around the same time, Adam is switching in the yard when he suddenly wants to some Cheetos. Dakota tricks him by telling him that the snack machine is in the shed, which he falls for. He is disappointed when Tiffany tells him that there is no snack machine, and more so when Nicholas and Amber see it. Amber and Nicholas are still laughing about it when back in Cheyenne, Steve and Lexi hear the news and decide to teleport to Highland Valley to pay the engines a visit. They have also attended retirement parties in the past. The next day, Mr. Edwards tells the locomotives that the party will last from 3:00 to 5:00, though the retirement excursion will arrive at 3:45. Meanwhile, VIA 903 and her minions are ready to head to the party. Other attendees are also on the way, including some of Mr. Morrison's friends from Virginia. People driving to the party left early in order to not get caught in rush hour on I-95. Everyone is relaxing while waiting for Lilim, Michael, Evelyn, and Raymond to arrive. Suddenly, Justin spots some engines. They try to enter the station, but are stopped by a burglar alarm. Only a minute later, the excursion arrives and the party commences! Some attendees leave earlier than others, often if they have to report to work again. The party is taken down by 5, but the excursion diesels stay behind to take Mr. Morrison home. Evelyn and Michael ask Lilim if she's feeling alright. Lilim isn't sure, but tells them that she's fine. The four engines head back to Greensburg, PA. A few days later, Matthew asks everyone how the party went. Lilim admits that she feels bad about having to see Mr. Morrison leave. Lily and Benjamin cheer her up by telling her that Mr. Morrison will be going back to railfanning now that he's retired. Kara tells everyone what happened to 903, Dave, Larry, Bowser, Mike, Adam, and Marie (KCS) after the events of the other day. Dave and Larry had to do DPU duty on Sandpatch Grade, Marie (KCS) had to do mid-DPU duty on a CN train in Canada, Bowser had to trail behind Toad, 903 had to do yard switching, and Adam and Mike had to work with Cure Lemonade. Afterwards, Dakota asks Dave why he and his friends tried to ruin the party. Dave explains that it was 903 and Neville's idea since they weren't invited and because Mr. Morrison worked for Amtrak. He also vows revenge on 903 and Neville for forcing them into this. Back at Highland Valley, Matthew and Timothy leave the yard with their coal train, and Lilim says that she hopes to see Mr. Morrison soon. Her time comes soon enough. She and Michael briefly see Mr. Morrison during their run the next day, and he wishes them a good trip. While he may be gone, his memories never leave anyone. He likes to go railfanning when he gets the chance. (Almost) nobody is disappointed to see him. Other popular conductors still remain, and even if none have the name "Mr. Morrison", the engines can still be happy anywhere. Characters * Nicholas * Will * Lily * Lilim * Josiah * Shawn * Mr. Morrison * Mr. Edwards * Christian * Matthew * Michael * Zach * Doug * Justin (Amtrak) * Lily (Amtrak) * Ely * Barry (CSX) * Michael (CSX) * Terry * Trey * Dakota * Matt * Dave * Larry * VIA Rail P42DC #903 (not named) * Waidy * Adam * Neville * Marty * Kara * Evelyn * Raymond * Mike * Marie (KCS) * Kevin * Nicky * Malcolm * Ryusei * Lois * Itachi * Ray * Turbo * Marie * Tiffany * Amber * Steve * Lexi * Lacus * Spencer * Bowser * Benjamin * Ian * Dora * Timothy * Ralph * Vera * Toad * Luigi * Josh * Zomboss * Robbie * Cure Lemonade * Yulogo * CSX GP40-2 #4428 (not named) * Amtrak AEM-7 #942 (not named) * Painter (not named) * CSX GP40-2 #4428 (not named) * Amtrak P42DC #12 (not named) * Amtrak P42DC #164 (not named) * Omer (cameo) * Nyou (cameo) * Theseus (cameo) * Vanellope (cameo) * Rocco (cameo) * Jalieel (in YN2 paint; cameo) * Foxy (cameo) * Brandon (cameo) * Eddy (cameo) * Manabu (cameo) * Louise (cameo) * Cure Bright (cameo) * Hank (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Bridget (cameo) * Deven (cameo) * Quagmire (cameo) * Papyrus (cameo) * Heather (cameo) Locations * Highland Valley * Northeast Corridor * Keystone Corridor * Toronto Rail Lands * NS Reading Line * Industrial Wasteland * CSX Keystone Subdivision * Philadelphia, PA * NS Pittsburgh Line * Pittsburgh * CSX A Line * Cheyenne, WY * NS Lake Division District * Tidewater Trivia * This is the final episode of Season 3. * In an early development, this episode was going to focus on Mr. Machich. * This episode marks the first time for a few things: ** First appearances of Mr. Morrison, Nyou, Theseus, Vanellope, Zomboss, and Heather. ** Doug, Barry, Michael, Terry, Matt, Lois, and Toad's first speaking roles. ** First (and only) time the Season 3 intro is in HD with the rest of the episode. ** Kahlo69, Jcr4449, Raider Hedgehog I will raid join the voice cast. ** First time Philadelphia, Chicago, and Cheyenne visually appear in the series. ** First appearance of Viewliner baggage cars and Superliner II coaches in the series. ** First time since Difficult Planning when Matthew is referred to as "Supertrainfan". ** First time the creator narrates since Clean Operation. * Footage from two of the creator's Pittsburgh Light Rail videos, his CSX 699 video, his driving I-95 to Petersburg video, his Plymouth diesel switcher video, and his PRR Tribute video are used. * The Amtrak AEM-7 talking to Lily (Amtrak) shares the same model as Sebastian from Tales on the Metro Route Railroad. * The intermodal train Doug and Justin pass is Q031. * When Neville thinks he's leading the California Zephyr but finds out he's trailing behind Marty, it is a reference to Tales on Springfield Railroad ''Episode 25. * The events of Change of Plans are referenced. * Benthetrainkid filmed the Philadelphia and Horseshoe Curve scenes (on Trainz 12), Up4014 steam train fan filmed the Chicago scenes ''(on Train Simulator 2018), and NMW Productions filmed the Cheyenne scenes (on Trainz 2 Mac). * One of CSX Michael's lines features an outtake. * Mr. Edwards makes a reference to Pride of the PRR. * It is revealed that Nicky has changed. * The scene of Neville blowing smoke in the air, causing a can of paint to fall on him is a reference to the Thomas and Friends episode "Thomas Meets The Queen". * When Mr. Edwards tells everyone about the party's duration, it is a reference to Tales on Harrison Rails ''Episode 11. * The first few scenes of the travel montage are from Google Maps. * Some of the travel montage scenes are sped up. ** On the scenes shot by the creator, the camera is actually traveling south on I-95. This might be to show the northbound traffic in the other lane. * Evelyn and Raymond appear slightly different and gain EMD 567 engine sounds and have different horn sounds when they are in Philadelphia. * VIA Lilie's flashback from two years earlier is a reference to ''Wreck-It Ralph. ** Audio from the movie is also used for that scene. * It is revealed that Nicholas hates ''Takayama Eiko ''and that he likes to raid their covers as art raids. * The credits have a slightly new style. * Willferguson321 sent the creator a bonus line. This is used after the credits. Goofs * Lag is encountered on some scenes. * Some railcars are missing their numbers. * A few scenes fade too quickly. * Some of the voices might be a bit too low. * When the Amtrak AEM-7 takes over the train from Lily, he appears to be going in the opposite direction. * Lilim's speech is cut when she says "According". * Doug pronounces Doug Riddell's last name incorrectly. * Terry says "BS" incorrectly. * Evelyn says "Stills" instead of "still". * When Mr. Morrison meets Mr. Edwards, the former appears higher than the platform. * Ray pronounces "Itachi" wrong. * When Ray passes Horseshoe Curve, the other two tracks appear to be too close to each other. * The Café car on Ray's train changes during the Philadelphia and Horseshoe Curve scenes. * The Cheyenne scenes might be too dark. * On the first Philadelphia scene during the party, the compass can be shown. * Some engines look different in the Philadelphia scenes: ** Will’s ditchlights change positions and he gains a white unibrow. ** Ian has an SD45 carbody. * In VIA Lilie's flashback to 2016, she is wearing the Canada 150 paint scheme even though she did not get repainted until 2017. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes not split into parts